For example, as disclosed in JP 2016-201336A, a battery wiring module is attached to a high-voltage secondary battery that is mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle as a power supply for the vehicle to travel. A battery wiring module includes, for example: wiring that includes, for example, bus bars that are to be connected to connection terminals that extend from a secondary battery, and electrical wires that are connected to the bus bars; a housing that includes wiring housing portions that house the wiring; and a covering for closing openings of the wiring housing portions. The covering covers the wiring housing portions to prevent other members from coming into contact with the bus bars, and to protect the electrical wires, for example.
JP 2016-201336A is an example of related art.